


To Save Hyrule

by grosshit



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Frottage, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Molestation, Monsters, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pedophilia, Plants, Sexual Coercion, Shota, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosshit/pseuds/grosshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy must become a hero to save the land of Hyrule, but it seems like the monsters don't want to just fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deku Tree: Base Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I can't quite pinpoint an age for younger Link besides he's somewhere between 10 and 12 before he sleeps for seven years. So that is why this is tagged shota and flagged for underage shenanigans.

> You stood in front of the Great Deku Tree, staring in awe as his massive mouth slowly creaks open to reveal a dark passageway inside of him. It was mere moments ago that you were resting in bed, lazing around and behaving much like any other kid in the forest... But now somehow you're holding a sword and shield in your hands. Somehow you're the one that the Deku Tree wants to have go inside of him and help get rid of whatever is cursing him. Somehow you're going to have to be a hero... or at least pretend to be one.

> You swallow thickly as you stare into the passageway before making your way closer, looking up to the tree who had taken care of you and the rest of the Kokiri for as long as this forest has been standing... Who would ever want to curse him? Even if you're unsure if you'll be able to be the hero that saves everyone, you'll definitely do your best to save him... Even if this all was starting to make you nervous. What sort of monsters will you find in here? You've already gotten past some biting plants along the pathway, but they were no more than annoying grass to mow down with your new sword. Surely whatever awaits you inside will be much worse...

> The interior of the tree was not really what you were expecting. There seemed to be a few different levels, other floors seen above you while there was a large hole in the middle of the floor right in front of you covered with what looked to be a giant web. You can hear some scratching noises from above, but otherwise it seemed almost peaceful in here... But perhaps whatever evil that is here is hiding away in one of those higher floors or even below whatever this web is covering. You poke it a bit with your sword and it doesn't seem to budge. You certainly don't want to run into the spider that created this thing...

"Look out!"

> Your new fairy Navi is quick to spring up when you turn around and a large plant seems to spring from nowhere. It was similar to the ones outside, though much bigger and it actually lurches towards you with its jaws outstretched. You yelp and quickly slash out with the sword, cutting the top part from the body in one quick movement. It quickly shrivels with a defeated noise, whining as its leaves curl up.

"That's a deku baba... They spring up fast, don't they?"

> Navi floats over the dead plant, examining it further as you step back away from it. It's all just so creepy and gross... The way it sprung out of nowhere and nearly stopped your heart was a great addition too. As you make a mental note to try to pay more attention to things, you turn around in time to see another deku baba spring up from the shadows. It was too close and too fast for you to keep up, quickly wrapping its huge mouth around your middle, managing to trap your arms against your body with its thorn-like teeth.

> You cringe and yell out as you feel the thorns sinking into your skin, you'll definitely be bleeding from this, but it didn't seem interested in chewing on you. It simply kept a firm grip as you squirm and try to get away, but it was useless. Not without tearing off a large chunk of skin anyway. It felt like a time you got stuck in a thorny plant ages ago... The more you struggled, the deeper the thorns dug and the more it hurt. The thing was... eventually, someone came and helped you out of that. No one is around to help you now. You're going to have to get out of this yourself...

> You decide to go still for now. Struggling only made it worse. Now you had to think quick. Your sword is still heavy in your hand, perhaps you can somehow get a cut in... Though you could only really twist your wrist, the rest of your mobility is cut off by the massive mouth pinning your arms down. That surely wouldn't do any damage beyond making the creature even angrier. Right now, it seems amazingly placid... Despite holding you put, it wasn't chewing or tearing or really trying to kill you at all. You wonder what exactly it was up to before you felt something else now.

> Some sort of thick, slimy tendril began to creep from the creature's maw, slithering forward to press against your belly. It squirms a bit, prodding about here and there before it presses downwards and you can feel it starting to slide under your tunic. It felt cold against your bare skin and it left a sort of imprint of slime wherever it touched. It was absolutely disgusting, but no matter how you tried to squirm and pull back, it only worked you deeper into its mouth and the sharp thorns that dug into your skin. You try to swing the sword to the best of your ability, but as predicted it was little use. It put a small notch in the plant's stem, but all it really did was make it bite onto you harder.

> Then the slimy tendril against your stomach took a turn that made you freeze. It quickly and easily pushes under your pants, squirming down to press against your crotch. You shudder as it wraps around your cock, covering it with slime as it squeezes you and gives a little stroke. It doesn't linger too long, just wrapping around and letting its squishy flesh drag over your sensitive skin as it continues pressing down even further. The coils twist around your slowly hardening dick, making you twitch as it drags over your balls as well. But it didn't linger there, it simply continues to slither along your skin until it's beginning to squeeze between your butt cheeks.

"Link! Link, are you okay? Link!"

> Navi squeaks as you drop your sword to the floor in shock, the metal clanging loudly in the otherwise quiet room. All else that could be heard was the slick noises of this plant molesting your body and the strange noises that it drug from your mouth as a result. You squirm, trying to get the strange tendril off of you but it was useless. It continues to press up, sliding past your skin with ease from the slime that coated it, quickly making its way to your asshole and pressing hard against it.

> You aren't even able to vocalize anything, your breath simply leaves you in a weak squeak as the tendril pops inside of you with just enough pressure. Your vision swims and you can't even ear Navi's panicked questions of what's going on, are you okay, and other useless dribble. All you can really notice now is the thick, slippery tendril worming its way deeper and deeper inside of you while your cock begins to grow harder underneath the sliding and stroking of the rest of the tendril as it remains wrapped around you. You can even feel it give a throb as your hips jerk when the tendril presses against a particularly sensitive spot within you.

> What was this thing doing? Why is it doing this? You had thought the monsters in here would try to kill you and eat you, not... whatever this was doing. You don't have much time to ponder it, though, before the tendril begins to pull back out. You think it's going to pull loose and finally free you, but it shoves back inside of you. It does this several times, slowly thrusting in and out of your ass, stretching you out in a way you've never felt stretched before. All the while, the length that is wrapped around your aching dick begins to squeeze and pulse around it. Stroking slightly as it moves back and forth.

> It all felt so strange. You're not sure if it felt good or bad, really, just strange. The stroking seemed to leave an aching feeling in your crotch, you can feel everything starting to throb and yet you can't quite get enough of it. The stretching of your poor ass of course was stinging and painful, but it was slowly starting to numb away. Now all you can feel is that thickness stretching you deeper and deeper within your body, feeling as though it was trying to work its way up to your stomach. It did hit that sensitive spot now and again, making you shudder as it seemed to send a jolt straight to your balls. After a few more times of that, you would finally be able to let out a weak moan, hips rocking slightly against the brutal pounding. You just can't seem to help it, you can feel your knees starting to wobble as you do so.

> Just as you feel your dick begin to twitch, throbbing needfully and aching, the tendril presses in hard to bury itself deep within you. It seemed to settle in further than it had reached before, curling in your gut, and it stayed put. You're panting hard by now, trembling and letting your hips give another little jolt here and there, trying to regain yourself before you feel something else now. The tendril seemed to swell in one spot which began to slide down the length; a thick, hard, round bulge began to rub over your aching member as it makes its way down. Your groggy mind couldn't quite understand what was happening until you feel the bulge begin to push towards your ass.

> You yelp and thrash, not caring about the thorns digging into your skin as you try to keep it from whatever it was doing, but you couldn't put up much of a fight. You gasp and cry out as you feel that bulge stretch your hole even wider, slowly but surely sinking into your bowels before pushing further in. The feeling of that bulge stretching you the entire way down left you quaking and groaning, the hard lump pressing mercilessly against your prostate and making your cock dribble helplessly in the creature's grasp. You're on your toes by the time you felt the bulge slowly deposit itself deep within you, settling like a stone in the base of your gut. You pray that this would be the end, but it didn't seem even close.

> Another bulge began to travel its way down the length of the slimy tentacle, another following after it right as the first presses against your tight hole. It followed the same pattern as the first, pushing in deep and rubbing hard against every tender and sensitive spot that existed within you. Pushing out of the very end of the tentacle to slowly create a small cluster inside of you. The pace soon picks up and it seemed to be one lump right after the other, an endless string of these hard, thick orbs pressing deep inside of you and ravaging every inch of your insides. You find yourself rocking your hips again as your prostate is relentlessly attacked by these intrusions, gurgling weakly as your throbbing member dribbles a constant stream of liquid.

> Finally, what seemed to be the last orb pushes its way inside of you. You had to have a good dozen or so of these objects grinding around inside of you, filling you up and making you feel impossibly bloated. You can even feel them begin to shift around as the tendril makes its final deposit before sliding outward. You feel a flood of relief hit you as it moves down, choking on a sob and praying it was over. But you wouldn't have such luck. Just when it seemed to be ready to pull free from you, it begins to pump in and out once again, as it had before. Now it curls as it moves along, pressing harder against your inner walls and seeming to massage over your insides. It finds the firmer spot that signified where your prostate was and pushed against it, wriggling and rubbing as it continues to give shallow thrusts.

> White floods your vision and your head swims, hips grinding down against the monster's probing tongue before you finally give a choked noise. You erupt into the gaping maw in front of you, dick jumping under the stroking and pulsing with each short string of ejaculate. Your entire body felt on fire, every touch of that slimy mess against your sensitive skin just burned and ached but it didn't let up. It still continues to pump against your prostate as it continues to squeeze and milk your small cock. It doesn't take long for you to come a second time, groaning weakly and humping your hips back against the pounding. Your mind was starting to spin, everything was going fuzzy and yet you can still feel everything as fresh as ever. You try to hold on, try to keep from passing out, but it was quickly getting difficult.

> Finally, right on the painful verge of a third climax, the monster buries itself deep inside you once again and gives a heavy throb that made the entire tendril swell up even further. A cool gooey liquid floods you, pouring into every space that the monster had carved out for itself while depositing its seeds. You cry out at the sensation, shuddering violently as the coolness fills you, the liquid bloating you up even further and filling up every inch that wasn't already occupied. As the tendril slowly begins to withdraw, it would pulse and pump another load into you, replacing its bulk with the goo.

> Finally, it really does pull from your ass with a sickening pop, allowing the liquid to start slowly dribbling down your thighs. You shudder at the feeling, groaning weakly and falling limp in the plant's grasp. You feel the pressure around you start to ease and the thorns pull from the small bloody holes they created as the massive jaws finally let go of you. The plant withdraws and fades back to wherever it came from as you fall to the floor, passing out as Navi bounces all around you, squeaking for you to wake up.

* * *

 

"Link! Link, wake up! It's too dangerous to rest here! Link, we've got to help the Deku Tree!"

> You don't know how long you had been out, but you wake to Navi still fluttering and bouncing around you. Your entire body ached, your ass especially. The pricks in your skin were nothing compared to that stretched, aching feeling that came from your abused hole and the heavy feeling of the hard lumps still resting inside of you.

> You ignore Navi for now, just carefully reaching out to grab your sword and somehow managing to stand up again on wobbly legs. You waddle over towards the nearby wall, pressing your back to it and gazing around for any sign of danger before you just slide back down to the floor with a heavy grunt. You shift some and manage to pull the back of your pants down, shivering as the cold air hits your sticky, aching bottom. You can't keep going... not with these things inside of you...

> Surely they weren't that deep... Surely they just felt that way... You strain hard to try to push them out, to get your insides to help force the hard lumps out, but it seemed harder than you thought it would be. You would push and strain, panting softly after a while as you shift now and then to push again. You suddenly feel a small bubble of the thick goo start to dribble out of you and you tremble at the sensation, sucking a breath over your teeth.

> Finally, after several moments of straining, you can feel a lump slowly moving its way down inside of you. It moved agonizingly slow, rubbing against all your tender, abused inner walls as it went along. The lower it got, the stranger it felt. It somehow felt similar to when the plant was rubbing at you in that strange way. You notice you're starting to slowly grow hard again as you feel the orb pushing past your aching prostate, finally coming to a stop right at your clenched hole. You try to relax some, but it felt near impossible. You have to push rather hard before there's any sign of give, the hard orb slowly but surely coming out to the outside world. You're sweating and trembling at this point, legs wobbling before finally the object seemed to pop right out of you, falling to the floor with a little 'thump' and rolling a foot or two away.

"Ah... Is that a... deku nut?"

> Navi slowly drifts over to the object, inspecting it as you remain busy with trying to force the others out of you. There had to be a dozen of these... Or somewhere close to it. And every nut that you had to force out of course pressed and rubbed over every part of you that monster had been assaulting mere moments earlier. It was excruciating, though every time you felt a nut pressing past that one spot inside of you, your dick would give a little throb. After the third or fourth one, you were hard enough to ache, dripping and quivering. You didn't even have to push out a nut to dribble now, the mere act of clenching made you shudder and moan.

> After a few more moments, you push another out and it sends you over the edge. You hiccup weakly as your hips jolt, a small puddle of come splattering onto the floor as another nut pops out of you without much more effort. You're left slumped there, sweating and panting heavily as you finally get that last nut free. You take a moment to recollect your thoughts, to keep your mind from spinning again, and you sit up to look over the mess that lay before you.

"Um. Wow... Say, uh, you can use these, you know."

> Navi seemed unsure of what to say, just floating over the bunch of nuts as you shift and pull your pants back on and sit up on your knees. You swallow thickly but give a silent nod. You carefully pick up the sticky seeds and place them in their own little pouch, deciding not to think about it. Looks like you've got a few deku nuts in your inventory now. Perhaps this will be a reminder for you to keep your eyes open and work on your reflexes...


	2. Deku Tree: Boss Fight

> After you regain your legs and manage to get yourself together, you manage to continue on further into the tree without too much problem. You're jumpier, however, quickly turning to stab at anything that appears nearby. It worked in your favor at least, there's no way anything you're stabbing could be good at this point. You've managed to hack down several more of those grabby deku babas and you've killed quite a few of the giant spiders that lingered around in the massive webs that covered the entire interior. In your almost frantic hacking and slashing, you managed to climb through the most inner parts of the Great Deku Tree. You're soon standing in front of a large door, a rather ominous feeling coming over you.

"Be careful, Link. I think this might be it..."

> Navi mutters as she floats around your head, examining the large door before she tucks herself away under your hat, letting you slowly push the door open. You step into the huge dark room in front of you and jump as the door slams shut behind you. It doesn't seem ready to budge any time soon and you swallow thickly, readying your sword and shield as you continue in further. You see a dark shadow pass over the floor and you look up in time to see a massive orange eye drop down not far ahead of you. The monster that stood in front of you was massive and terrifying, far worse than anything you've seen so far. It hisses loudly, a few vibrant colors on its dark carapace nearly blinding you in the dim room.

> You're frozen in awe for a moment before it suddenly lunges at you. You jump back and manage to give a good slash at that great orange eye in front of you. It seemed to do the job- the monster closes its eye and stumbles back with a pained shriek. Before you can come closer to attempt another attack, it skitters backwards and begins to creep up the wall to retreat, blinking away the harm to its large eye. You watch it shift about, twisting its slender body about to point its tail downwards. You wonder if it's going to try another sort of attack before a few large orbs drop to the floor with a nasty splatting noise. You wait for more, but that seemed to be it. You carefully turn your gaze from the monster above to the weird lumps in front of you, keeping your distance just in case...

"Link... Those look like eggs!"

> Navi peeks out from under your hat as you get a bit closer. Eggs? That means more monsters... You raise your sword, ready to destroy the eggs but you had waited too long. The first whack to the leathery shell made a split, which the creatures within took advantage of. A couple of rather large larvae leap from the shell, jumping onto you and knocking you onto your back. The creatures seemed about half the size of the beast above you- big and heavy enough to pin you to the floor of the room as the two other eggs hatch, four more of the beasts tumbling forward. The two holding you down shift to press their wide feet onto your shoulders and arms, keeping you from making use of your weapons. Given what had happened earlier on... You don't like this one bit.

> You struggle with all your might, trying to jerk out from under the heavy creatures but to no avail. They would just shift a little and keep put, making sure you were flat on the floor as their brothers come closer. You kick out at them and their bright yellow eyes, trying to keep them away at the very least but it is useless. They just simply step out of the way of your kicks before one pushes itself between your thighs. You can feel it groping around on your pants, tugging them down a little at a time as the others circle around you. You had an idea of what was happening next and you didn't want any part of it, still trying to kick it away, still trying to keep it from pulling your pants down, trying to keep it from the inevitable...

> One of the others had moved up to your head and its forceful foot pushes against your forehead to press your head to the floor. You look up in time to see a thick tendril slip from a spot on its lower abdomen as it lowers itself down, the tentacle pressing against your lips. You press them together tightly, trying to turn your face away as you still kick blindly and ineffectively. The creature's weight rests on your head now as its other foot comes up and presses against your chin, forcing your mouth open to shove that tendril in. You gag and choke as the monster forces itself down your throat, ignoring your sputtering and squirming as it grinds down against your face. You're smothering on that disgusting, musty taste that came from it, unable to really fight any more as the monster between your legs manages to get your pants down around your knees and wiggles in closer to your bare body.

> The monster grinding on your face begins to pull out and you manage to sip in a breath of fresh air around it, gasping weakly and hoping it was done before it thrusts into your throat once again, slowly starting to hump down into your mouth. You gag and choke on it as the creature on the other end of you grinds up against your bottom. You can feel its own tendril dragging against your skin, leaving a sticky residue in its wake before it finds its mark. The creature thrusts into your ass in time with the next thrust in your throat, making you gurgle and gag against the tentacle in your mouth, eyes watering a bit as you try to keep from crying out. You're really unable to, barely having enough time to suck in a gasping breath between the monster's thrusts into your throat, which the monster between your legs matches with enthusiasm.

> God it hurt... Your throat hurts, your ass hurts, and the monsters continue their pummeling without any regard to that. You almost completely forget about the other two monsters that jumped out of that last egg. They gladly remind you, however. They lean over your bare middle, their own thick, slimy tendrils squirming over your skin. One loops around your limp dick and squeezes tight, making you whimper weakly and shudder. You squirm when the other wraps around your balls, both grinding and humping for some friction themselves as the two in your mouth and ass continue on. You begin to feel that embarrassingly warm feeling wash over you once again, the feeling that came over you when the deku baba had you trapped and was doing similarly. The tentacle pounding into your asshole was starting to feel less painful, even starting to become slightly enjoyable. And though you try to fight it still, you can't help it as your body slowly gives in.

> Your cock begins to twitch and swell under the squeezing and stroking of that slimy tendril, throbbing eagerly and trembling with each stroke of the creature's grinding. It seemed pleased by your arousal, giving a little chirp as it shifts and ruts down more eagerly. The tip of its tendril begins to poke around the tip of your member, pushing past the foreskin to stroke over the sensitive raw flesh underneath. You can't help but arch your back, thin hips rolling into its strokes as it makes your whole body quiver. You groan weakly around the monster pushing down your throat as the tendril's tip begins to poke at the hole at the tip of your penis, gently stretching it some and acting as if it was going to try to penetrate it...

> It doesn't get a chance, however. The beast penetrating your sore bottom finally buries itself in deep and shudders as it floods your bowels with a hot liquid. It fills you up, the tendril grinding and thrashing inside of you as it does so, pushing into every sensitive corner of your insides. You choke and huff as your hips jolt, your own fluids splattering on your stomach as the monster above you wrings it out of you. Shortly after, you're gagging down a wad of hot, sticky goo as the creature that was fucking your throat comes as well, forcing that disgusting goo down your throat and straight into your gut. Some of it manages to make its way up your nose as you choke and squirm, trying to turn away before it finally pulls free and allows you to gasp weakly for air while hacking some of the goo up. You gasp and pant as the monster steps back, the other pulling out of you as well for both of them to shuffle around.

> You're too busy hacking to notice that the monster between your legs is quickly replaced with the one that was rubbing against your clenching balls, crying out in surprise and pain as it shoved into you eagerly to resume your brutal fucking. You glare down now that your head is free, eyes watering as you think desperately for something, anything... You notice a pouch on the floor beside you- the deku nuts that you had kept with you. You feel one of the monsters on your arms was shifting, eager for its turn on your mouth, and you lash out in desperation. You yank your arm free as soon as the beast moves, grabbing for one of the nuts that had rolled free and you throw it at the creature on top of you. It bursts open in a bright flash of blinding light and all the creatures around you freeze, wide eyes now rolling and sickly-looking. Now was your chance.

> You rip yourself free of the monsters pinning you down, slicing them both fatally before driving the sword through the eye of the creature between your legs. You can't help but squirm as it immediately fills you in its final throes, bloating you up with your second load of cum. But it didn't matter... You kick it away from you as the other beasts blink a few times and stagger back, still blinded but coming to. You don't waste any time in pulling your pants up and grabbing those nuts, ready to throw another as you go after the monsters. Once you're up, you manage to kill off the others with ease. You're soon looking back up at the monster that birthed those disgusting creatures, waiting as your legs wobble underneath you, feeling that warm slime starting to dribble down your thighs...

> The boss gives a roar and drops down from the ceiling, skittering towards you with its tail raising menacingly. But you knew how to handle this now... You wait for that large orange eye to get close before you slam a deku nut to the floor, squinting past the blinding light as the creature shrieks and falls to the floor in shock. It stares blindly ahead as you drive the blade right through that huge pupil, pushing your sword as far as you could physically make it go. The point comes out the back of its head with a sick crunching noise, slicing through guts and greenish blood pouring over your hands. The creature gives out a few shrieking noises as it spasms and falls back, eye rolling as it twitches and collapses.

> Well that was easy enough. Perhaps the deku nuts weren't bad... You'll have to find another way to obtain them, though... But that was that. The beast was slain and you had managed to survive. You hope this is the last time you'll wind up with your pants down... You'll certainly fight tooth and nail to avoid it in the future, at the very least. But for now, you decide to just sit down on the floor of the dark room and take a break, gagging and spitting up foul-tasting gunk. You'll just... take a moment to rest...


	3. Hyrule Castle

> The Great Deku Tree was dead... This fact stuck like a knife in your chest as you leave the forest that you've grown up in all your life. The Great Deku Tree was dead and it was all that monster's fault. His words echo in your mind as you run across the massive field in front of you, heading towards the outline of the castle ahead. You need to find the princess and talk to her... Surely that won't be a big deal, right? Right?

> You're breathless by the time you reach the gate to the city, panting as you continue to trot on ahead. The city was so colorful and loud... It wasn't anything like the forest. You can't help but slow down a moment to take a look around, marveling at the rowdiness of everyone and how lively the place was. You were always so used to the calmness of the forest, this was so strange in comparison...

"Link, look! The castle..."

> Navi snaps you out of your wonder and you look ahead... Eyes slowly turning upwards. The castle towers over the city, clean white walls practically glowing in the sunlight. It was actually quite pretty... Deciding you can roam the little city later, you take off down the path that led towards the castle. It seemed like a pretty straightforward path until you reach a large gate, a guard standing in front of it. You slowly approach, looking up to him as he gives a little grunt.

"Get outta here, kid. You've got no business at the castle. You oughta go play that bomb game back in town, it'd be more fun."

> He waves you off dismissively before you can try any argument. Well, this might be more of a problem than you previously thought... You wander off, letting him think you've given up while you're looking for another way in... Then you find it. Thick vines grow up on a wall out of sight of the gate, gripping hard enough to not budge much when you give them a good tug. You pull on them, testing their strength before you carefully climb up a couple of feet. The vines hold tight so you quickly climb up the wall, glad for your luck in finding this, and run along the top of the wall until you're back at the gate. You're standing up above the sight of the guard there and you have a good view of the path that lay in front of you. The road itself was lined with guards, all waiting for whoever may be trying to enter... It would be impossible to get past them.

> But you see an opportunity... Off to the side, there's a large field of flowers and it seemed that no guards thought to stay guard out there- they're all focused on the trail. With that in mind, you carefully hop down from the wall on the opposite side of the gate, managing to keep from bringing attention to yourself so far. You carefully creep towards the field of flowers, waiting for someone to yell, to catch you, but so far so good. You actually manage to run along the field and make your way to the front of the castle. A few more walls to climb and you're right at the moat. So much for high security... Though you're at a loss for what to do here. You can't exactly just walk right into the castle from here, this isn't the end of the line of guards. After a moment of thought, you dive into the moat and follow it along, seeing where it would take you.

> After you swim past a few guards, you feel some water trickle down onto your head. You glance up to see what looked like a small window, some water trickling from a rather large opening. If you're careful, you might actually be able to crawl right through... You pull yourself from the moat and stand on the ledge opposite of the window, glancing around for any guards before you take a deep breath and take a running leap to the window. You manage to grab the ledge with the tips of your fingers, struggling to pull yourself up before kneeling down and peeking into the hole. You can't see anything, so you just blindly crawl in and hope it leads somewhere...

> You crawl out into a nice big garden area on the other side, hedges and flowers filling the area. It looked almost peaceful until you see a guard walking along. Of course... You shouldn't expect anything less. But as you watch on, you see him just glance around some before continuing his patrol into the bushes, disappearing from sight. If you could time it just right... You could probably slip on by the guards that are left to protecting this area. You dart past the first guard with no trouble, ducking behind a bush to hide from another that was passing by. Most of the areas just simply had one guard, most of the guards themselves lazily strolling along, clearly not expecting anyone to be sneaking by. You barely even had trouble with the area that had a few guards patrolling at once. Soon you can see an open area ahead, a smaller flower-filled garden just barely able to be seen. You're just about there... Before you freeze.

"Hold it right there!"

> Your breath catches in your throat as a strong hand grabs you by the back of your shirt, nearly heaving you up off your feet. You look up to the stern eyes of the guard holding you and swallow thickly. Well, surely he wouldn't throw you in a jail cell or something, right? And you were so close...

"How did you get past the other guards, kid? What are you doing in here?"

> He grumbles, gazing over you. You mumble something about the princess and he gives a little snort.

"Got your eye on the princess, huh? Believe me, boy, everyone does... Pretty girl, isn't she..."

> He chuckles before trailing off a little as he glances off towards the garden up ahead. He pauses before he looks back down at you, making you turn a little as he gazes you over.

"Look at these little toy weapons you got here. Gonna try to ask her to be a knight or something? Hahaha... That's cute. Surely you ain't gonna cause too much damage with that little toy sword there. And you're just so close to your goal, aren't you?"

> You press your lips tightly together as he gives your sheathed sword a little wiggle with his free hand, sneering down over you. He was drawing a little too close now, gazing over you with an almost hungry expression... You try to lean back to avoid him as his hand then comes towards your head, but can't avoid it as he pets over your hair, giving a soft hum as he smirks.

"You're a real cute kid... How about this. I won't throw you in the cells if you do something for me... I might even let you go ahead and see the princess. You just can't make any noise and never tell anyone."

> He grins and you just swallow thickly. You don't like the sound of that and you don't like the way he's looking at you... But one glance ahead and sight of the garden there so close yet so far away... You can't go back, you can't try to escape from any sort of jail cell. You just sigh and nod slowly to him, gazing back up as you dread what may happen next. He gives a devious smirk and gently tugs you with him as he steps towards the side, guiding you to a little spot on the wall that was efficiently hidden by the bushes and a column along the wall.

"Just do as you're told, boy... Keep quiet now..."

> He presses you against the wall, roughly making you turn to face the hard stone there. His hand presses against your back, keeping you put as you feel his other hand drift down to your waist. You feel your breath catch in your throat as his fingers give a little squeeze there before sliding further back. What is with everything and everyone wanting your bottom? But you had agreed to do whatever he wanted... If it can get you in to see the princess, then you might as well. He squeezes your round bottom and you bite onto your tongue to keep from making any noise. This was so gross... Somehow it seemed so much worse than when those monsters had pinned you. Maybe it's because this guard wasn't a monster... Just another man, not something you would've guessed to be evil...

"Pull these down. Now."

> His gruff voice behind you commands as he pulls his hand away, pulling you from your train of thought. You swallow thickly, moving your shaky hands down to your pants as you hear him rummaging around with something, metal clinking lightly and scraping against each other here and there. You hesitantly push your pants down, just letting them fall around your knees, and give a little yelp when his hand is suddenly on your bottom again, now prodding a finger against your tight hole.

"Shush now... Don't want to be caught or you really will be sent to the cells."

> The guard rumbles above you, a dark sneer in his voice as he continues to press against you. You bite your lip to refrain from giving another yelp when his finger pushes into you, sliding in up to his knuckle. You have to bring a hand up to your mouth to muffle a weak noise as his finger curls and presses inside of you, stroking roughly against your inner wall. He gives a low, pleased sort of noise as he begins to ease in another finger, doing the same. He finds a spot inside of you that makes your hips give a little jolt, your dick twitching between your thighs. Seeing this reaction, he continues to press there, massaging that sensitive spot and grinning as you try to keep your hips from twitching back against him again.

"Hehe... You like that, kid? God, I'm starting to think you wanted to get caught..."

> He purrs as he leans further over you, the hand on your shoulders moving around now to press between your legs. You whimper into your hand as he begins to touch over your slowly hardening penis, roughly squeezing and stroking over the member. He even gives your balls an almost painful grope before he begins stroking you to the time of his presses in your bottom. His fingers press deep and hard into you, still relentlessly assaulting that tender spot within you as his other hand strokes and squeezes you, as if trying to squeeze something out of you. You're panting against the back of your hand before you resort to biting into your knuckles as he squeezes a third finger into your ass.

"Mmm, good boy... Stay quiet now... You're just about ready for more, aren't you?"

> He's commenting lowly, voice heated. You're not sure if he's really talking to you or not, you're barely paying attention. All you can notice now is how open he's stretched you, how his fingers on your cock were starting to squeeze over it easier, slick with the precum that he's been forcing out of you. Suddenly, though, his fingers pull out of you and his hand lets go of your member, moving now to your hip to keep you in place as he draws closer behind you. Another shifting sound of metal and you feel something else begin to slide over your bottom. It presses between your cheeks and prods against your sore hole, pressing harder and harder until it seemed to pop right in.

> You give a weak wail and the guard brings his other hand up to your mouth as he pushes deeper into you. Pressing in until his hips were grinding against yours. You cry out, muffled by his hand, and press a little closer to the wall in an attempt to get away from the thick intrusion forcing itself into you but it was useless. He simply shifts to lean in after you, all but pinning you to the stone wall as he gives a low, shuddering groan. His chest leans against your shoulders, keeping you still as he wiggles his hips, grinding and stirring himself deep inside you before he begins to slowly ease in an out, pulling out just a few inches before slamming back into you. The sound of his hips smacking against yours seems to be filling the garden along with your muffled wails.

"Shh... Ah shit... Damn, you're taking this like a champ..."

> The guard chuckles darkly, pressing in deep and grinding once more, marveling at how you could take the whole thing. You just swallow thickly and try to remain quiet, try to keep from crying out... Just try to endure it, like you did in the Deku Tree. Strangely enough, this just felt more disgusting and humiliating than when those monsters were doing it. You were actually trying to fight free then and now... You're just biting your tongue so you can go further in to see the princess. Those hot and heavy words the guard kept muttering didn't help either, they just made you feel even worse.

> His hand moves from your hip to wrap around your front once again, making you whimper as his broad palm strokes your cock once again. He just rubs roughly, palm stroking your shaft while his fingertips knead your balls, forcing more shivers to travel up your spine. You feel yourself tightening around him and he can apparently feel it too, moaning softly as he humps a bit harder, nearly drawing out completely with each pull back before just driving back into you with some added force. You feel yourself lifting up onto your toes, his weight against your back the only thing keeping you up at this point.

> He's breathing hard as he pounds you, huffing softly in your ear and grunting now and then. His hand over your mouth tightens as you give a weak moan, knees wobbling, muffling your noises even further and forcing you to breathe hard through your nose. His hand between your legs strokes you harder, kneading at you and giving a little tug here and there. His rough hands on your cock coupled with the deep pounding in your sore bottom led to a strange feeling welling in your gut. A familiar feeling that arose when those monsters were attacking you, a feeling that made you shudder and squirm underneath him. For some reason, you really didn't want that feeling to happen again, you don't want to let him win... Win? You're not sure if that's exactly right, but that's what it feels like at this point...

"Hnng... Here it comes boy... Take it all..."

> The guard grunts and gives a low, growling moan as he pumps his hips vigorously, thrusting ruthlessly into you before giving one final hard thrust. You're practically lifted from the ground, pressed into the stone wall as he grinds in your ass and rapidly strokes over your smaller member. You feel something hot pour into you, feeling as though it was going to scald your insides, and you can't help your hips twitching back against him, giving a few little jerking humps as he continues his squeezing. Your vision whites out for a brief moment and you can almost feel his cock throbbing inside of you, still filling you up.

> Your body squeezes tight around him as you jerk again, hiccuping past his hand as you come, dribbling white over his knuckles. Your body squeezes tight around him again, practically milking out another short stream of heat deep inside you and another soft moan from his lips. He squeezes out all you had to give before just rubbing his hand between your legs, gently petting and giving a little squeeze here and there. He chuckles darkly in your ear as he nuzzles against you.

"Ah, good boy~ Real good boy... Looks like you enjoyed yourself too, huh. Hehe I figured you would. You really must've just hoped to get caught by the right guy..."

> He's muttering again, lips dancing over the rim of your ear as he grinds himself inside you, stirring his seed deep in your sore insides. You shudder when he presses a little kiss to your ear before he suddenly lets your feet drop down to the ground, releasing your mouth to bring both hands to your hips. You gasp softly once your mouth is freed, choking a little here and there to avoid making too much noise and disgusted with yourself. You can't help the little whine that escapes you when he pulls himself free from you in one big slick noise. You can feel his come starting to trickle from your gaping hole as he pulls your cheeks apart, marveling in how your once tight ass twitches and throbs. You feel his thumb drag over your skin, swiping up some of the liquid dripping out to just push it back in before releasing your bottom with a little swat.

"Good boy. I think you deserve a little reward after all. Perhaps you should pay me another visit on your way out and I'll make sure you leave without getting caught."

> You tremble as you push off the wall, frowning at his words. You don't say anything, however, carefully bending to pull your pants back up and ignoring the sticky mess that was trapped within. You glance back to see him wiping off his now limp dick, pausing when you see the size of what was in you just a moment ago. Did you really take all that? You try to keep from staring, instead glancing up ahead. After a short glance to the guard, who just sneers and nods, you wobble off. You stop just a moment in the long hall that led to a garden further within, panting and trembling as you try to let everything pass before seeing the princess. As long as you can get to see her first, you'll chance getting caught on the way out...


	4. The Lost Woods

> Meeting princess Zelda was interesting, exhilarating even. She was pretty, stoic... And she was definitely interested in your quest, enthusiastically handing over a letter to help you through to Death Mountain. It was almost worth the humiliation of being caught by the guard earlier... Before you leave, Zelda instructs you to look through the window she had been peeking through herself before you came in. The man on the other side... Your heart freezes up when you see him, stepping back when his dark eyes turn your way. The princess assures you that he wasn't going to do anything, that you wouldn't have to worry just yet... After a bit more chatting, you turn around to see another sort of guard- a tall, strong looking woman. She helps escort you out of the castle, which you are silently thankful for, and points you in the direction of Death Mountain. Not that you need much direction, the mountain towered over everything...

> Navi pops out of your hat once Impa left your side, piping up that Saria would really like to learn of your new adventure. Perhaps you should pay a visit before heading to the mountain? While the mountain does seem so tantalizingly close... You do want one last word with Saria. Your friend back home, in the forest... When times seemed so much simpler and easier. You nod and begin to trot off to the forest, running off. It took a little while to cross the great field that lay before you, but eventually you're trotting through the dense trees and over the old wooden bridge. The second time you've ever crossed that bridge in your life... You had to pause when you see the forest again, the usual cheer that filled the air seeming dim... The Deku Tree was gone, none of the Kokori children seemed to know what to do. They all look to you with curious, sad eyes but don't say anything. One merely mentions Saria is in her usual spot when you ask.

> The usual spot... The Lost Woods. A dangerous place even for the people who are used to the woods. There's stories of things that happen to those lost in the maze-like forest... Walking into the woods, you can always feel your mind spin a bit. The air seemed heavy, dense with all sorts of different pollens... You had no idea which way to turn for a moment, but then you heard it. A distant familiar melody. As you draw close to one path, you heard it grow stronger... So you follow it. You follow the tune deeper into the woods, taking different turns and feeling more lost than ever... Until the woods open up to a wider area, a gate seen standing at the other end of the area. You've never been this far in the Lost Woods, it was a strange experience... But surely Saria was even further on.

> As you draw closer to the gate, you hear something scrape along the ground behind you. You turn around quickly to see a massive creature lumbering towards you with its massive claws scraping over the grass. A wolfos, one of the quicker creatures of the woods. The beast begins circling you, tongue lolling out of its long maw with teeth gleaming. You quickly bring up your shield and grab at your sword as you back up and turn to follow the wolfos with your eyes. The quick movements, the circling... Turning to try to follow the creature was starting to make you dizzy. Thankfully it pauses a moment and you lunge forward, slicing at the beast with your sword. Its paw lashes up, blade bouncing off the massive claws on the end and making you stumble back from the force.

> The wolfos takes this opportunity to leap forward, slashing out to land a cut across your chest. You manage to bring your sword up again to knock away the next slash it gave, stumbling back as its claws bounce away. You unfortunately trip over a tree root, falling back with a heavy grunt. You roll over in time to avoid one more slash, but can't do anything when one of those heavy paws presses into your back, trapping your bloodied chest on the ground. You snarl, squirming and attempting to pull out from under the beast but to no avail. The creature was bigger and stronger than you thought...

> The wolfos growls as it looms over you, putting more of its weight on your back as it looks you over. Why is it not attacking? It could go for your neck right now... Though you're slowly turning your sword in your hand, ready to stab back if you need to. An awkward attack, but something... You shiver as the beast leans in close, hot breath rustling your hair as it snorts over you. You shudder, remaining still as it sniffs you, snout pressing closer against you as it sniffs your shoulders. You take a moment before you attempt your attack, taking a stabbing motion over your shoulder. But again, the wolfos is quick. A slash over and the sword is knocked out of reach. Now you're left there, defenseless... What is this beast planning?

> You shudder again as the wolfos resumes its sniffing, snout now poking along your back. It growls low against you and you swallow thickly, attempting to stay still and keep the monster from deciding to maul you as you slowly inch your hand closer towards that sword... Maybe you can just carefully reach it, carefully enough to not be noticed... You're not able to move much before the beast turns, hind leg now pushing between your shoulders as it shifts to sort of half stand on your body. Its snout is poking down your back now before snuffling near the end of your tunic. You grow rigid, eyes widening as that cold nose presses against your bottom and continues its sniffing.

> Oh no. No no no. Not this again. Not any more of this. You squirm, trying to roll out from under the beast but it's too heavy. The squirming only seemed to irritate it, a dark growl rumbling from above before you suddenly feel something sharp push against the seat of your pants. With a big bite, the wolfos tears away a chunk of cloth along with a little bit of the skin underneath, exposing your backside to the cool forest air. You shudder and squirm still, trying to break free even more now. No way, no way. Your struggling only gets a kick to the back of the head from the wolfos' big paw. It stands on the back of your neck now as its snout nuzzles against your skin. You barely stifle a gasp when you feel its long tongue slide along your bottom, first swiping over your skin before licking between the cheeks. You cringe and squirm when its tongue drags roughly over your anus and you wonder vaguely a moment if that guard's actions still hung on you and the beast could smell it. Probably why it seemed to be behaving this way...

> Your body twitches as it continues licking you, the end of its long tongue managing to press into your tender hole just an inch or two. Enough to make you squirm even further and cause your fingers to dig into the dirt desperately. It's all you can do at this point without risking the beast mauling you to death. You just twitch and shudder with each lick the wolfos gave, feeling heat rising up in your cheeks. This was so awful and wrong, yet... Your whole body shivers at one particularly deep lick, unable to keep your hips from pushing up against the monster's snout. You let out a deep breath as it licks more, first continuing its teasing over your hole before it licks further down. The wolfos' tongue licks down your perineum before its tongue manages to reach the back of your balls just underneath your torn pants. You feel a throb at your crotch and you huff, ignoring the strange tingle that settled between your legs as you still try to wriggle away.

> You had no luck at all. The squirming and wiggling only seemed to spur the beast on, the wolfos licking much more before growling as it shifts over you. The foot on your neck finally leaves you and the monster circles around you. You take the opportunity to try to lunge for your sword, but the beast's claws hook into the back of your tunic, scraping painfully across your back as it draws you back once more. You're pulled back until you're forced into a doubled-up position, your bottom pushed up near the creature's furry belly. You cringe and put more effort in your squirming when you feel the beast shift forward, positioning itself even closer to you. When you realize what it was attempting to do. Even as its claws dig in deeper, pulling you closer, you still struggle but to no avail.

> The wolfos pushes its body in close and its weight shifts over you, one paw pushing between your shoulders as its coarse fur rubs over your backside. You feel something hot begin to prod at your body, slipping over your bottom before starting to rub further down, seeming to grow longer as the beast ruts against you. Making it known that the wolfos was definitely male, and definitely going after what you thought he was going after. Why does this keep happening? You grumble and still squirm, still try to get out from under the beast but one wrong move and your hips are merely pushed up further, practically angling yourself better for him.

> He takes advantage of your position and angles his hips over yours, his cock prodding eagerly at your tight entrance. You squirm, wiggling your hips and trying to make it more difficult for the beast to penetrate, but the pointed head of his dick had little trouble pushing into you. You give a shuddering yelp as you feel that hot length slide into you, the tapered end quickly growing almost painfully thick the deeper it goes. The beast seemed even bigger than the guard from before, its tip dragging across your insides and forcing itself deeper than anything else had gone while simultaneously pushing your hole wider and wider...

> The monster doesn't give you much time to get accustomed to its size. He lets out a howl before shoving forward, furry hips moving quickly as he forces his cock in and out of you, humping fiercely. His weight forces your face further down into the dirt, keeping you from doing much more than cry out as you're brutally mated with. Your fingers curl in the grass as you just hold on, muscles seizing up and body trying to squeeze the intruding member out but it only seemed to spur him on. The wolfos' claws drag down to curl around your hips, pulling your body back to meet his thrusts, shaggy fur scraping over your backside and feeling so strange compared to the smooth thickness that is sliding in and out of you. Despite the tingling that set in and how it seemed to be pushing up into the bottom of your stomach with each hard thrust, you embarrassingly begin to feel your own smaller member throbbing between your legs, twitching eagerly. You try to ignore it, but it's difficult when you feel it practically pulse in time with the wolfos' humps.

> One incredibly rough thrust and you feel something else begin to push against your asshole, something even thicker than what was already in you. The wolfos thrusts again before you could understand what it was, pushing harder and managing to get you to widen some, inching in just a little bit. You realize now that he's going to try to push that thick bulb inside of you and you squirm, legs shifting and kicking at the ground as you try to pull away. You gasp when the creature's claws dig into your skin, drawing some blood as he forces you to stay in place. Another few hard, forceful ruts and you cry out as the thick bulb manages to sink further in you, the thickest part feeling like it was tearing you apart before finally sliding into place. Your hole immediately squeezes tight, clenching around the knot and keeping it painfully in place. It felt like someone shoved something the size of a small melon into you and now that it was inside of you, it seemed to be swelling even bigger, locking itself in place.

> The wolfos howls, grinding and letting his knot tug inside of you. He was stuck tight, no chance of the swollen base passing by again. You can feel every powerful throb it gave, pulsing eagerly and excitedly. It still seeming to be growing in size, stretching your inner walls and refusing to move so much as an inch deeper or out, properly stuck. It presses against that sensitive spot within you that makes your cock twitch again, you can feel a wet spot beginning to develop on the front of your torn pants. Each little wiggle of your hips just grinds it harder inside of you, eventually you just have to stay still, panting hard against the ground. Hopefully it's over.... Hopefully this thing will just pull out and leave you alone....

> No such luck. There's a rougher tug and you gasp as you're pulled back an inch or so as the wolfos shifts back some. After a bit of awkward positioning, the monster swings its leg over your body and turns, knot tugging hard inside of you as his hind end is pressed against yours. Trapped like a mated bitch, unable to move now even without the creature's weight on your back. Any chances of pulling forward to try to reach your sword was met with a rough tug and growl, knot pulling almost painfully at your sore hole. Soon, you just give up and stay still to avoid more tugging, just trembling there as you wait for something to happen... Waiting for the monster to pull out... Then you feel it. A few fierce twitches within you and a thick, hot liquid begins to fill your hole. The beast twitches and growls softly as it comes, what felt like pints of goo being pumped deep into you. The knot does its job of keeping you plugged up and properly mated; with nowhere else to go, the wolfos' spunk can only keep pushing deeper. Your stomach grumbles as you're filled and you're unable to do much but twitch and squirm at the slimy feeling inside of you.

> Then the beast tugs again, shifting once more. You feel his hind leg lift up, paw resting on your back as he twists and turns inward. He tugs hard, as if trying to free himself before you feel his snout nuzzling near your backside once more. He licks anxiously wherever he can reach of your stretched hole, licking away whatever leaks around his tight plug and gently teasing your stretched flesh. After making you squirm once again with his licking, his tongue turns down once more. Your body jolts as his tongue travels over your balls once more, practically caressing each inch of skin and massaging over them. Your cock twitches, shuddering at the sensation and you can't help pushing your knees further apart, silently and grudgingly welcoming the licking. With more room, the wolfos manages to even lick your testicles up into his mouth a moment, warm lips brushing over them as you feel those rigid teeth press for just a moment...

> You're losing it. You needed out of this situation fast and you have to brush off that feeling that's stirring in your belly. You focus as you shift once more, spreading your legs some more. It gave more licking reach but it also eased the pressure in your ass. With some focus, you bear down hard on that knot, trying to push the monster out of you. You can feel it shifting with your pushing, sliding back and even starting to stretch your worn hole once more. The tugging from the wolfos seemed to help as well, a rough pull felt as the monster growls against your body. His paw pushes on your body as it tugs harder, licking over you even more eagerly. Trying to make your body give it up, but it doesn't seem to be working as it hoped. The combination of more stretching and licking over your sensitive spots was getting to you.

> Another few short tugs and licks and your body seizes up, hips bucking as your cock quivers. Your body clenches tight around the wolfos' knot, trapping it deep inside of you once more as you shudder and groan. You cum hard, the rubbing of the thick bulb in your ass seeming to force out every drop of your release into your torn pants. You can't do much but twitch as your whole body seemed to throb, your climax forcing the monster's jizz even deeper within you while fastening his cock inside once more. A few short licks from the beast and you writhe against the grass, huffing softly. The last few throbs and twitches finally work their way out of your system and you just rest there, head on the ground and panting softly. Thankfully, the wolfos seemed to give up on its licking, just standing behind you once more, giving little tugs now and then.

> It seemed like forever that you were stuck there, hips up and mated to this monster like a bitch in heat. And you actually came from all this... It was humiliating... Your mind keeps turning and musing as you lay there, wondering now how long you would be stuck. There's little tugs now and then still, the beast also impatient, but at least he isn't licking at you any longer. The sensations of everything were starting to fade to a dull tingle, though flared up once more with each tug. The knot seemed to be slowly deflating itself, the uncomfortable pressure lightening up as time goes on, almost unnoticeable from how slowly it was going. You hardly notice how much it shrunk until there's a sudden rougher tug, the wolfos' back paw shoving against your bottom as it yanks. With a slick, painful pop the knot is pulled from you, the thick cock finally sliding out of you as you yelp and squirm. You groan as you feel the liquid that was trapped inside of you finally trickle out, dribbling over your skin and making you shiver.

> You just have to lay there a moment, lowering your hips and shuddering as more of the monster's cum bubbles out of you. The wolfos merely trots off a few feet before sitting, raising a leg to lick his still-throbbing member. You manage to glance over to see it, shivering at the sight. You managed to take all of that...? You shake the thought out of your mind as you get on all fours, carefully creeping forward as the wolfos is distracted. You manage to wrap your hand around the handle of your sword, so glad to feel that familiar weight in your grasp again. so glad to know you had a way to defend yourself... You glance over, noticing the wolfos is still tending to himself, fully distracted.

> You slowly stand up, taking a few short, wobbling steps before you just leap with a yell. The wolfos looks up in time for the sword to sink into his skull, killing him before he could even react. The body twitches, spasming a few short seconds before falling still underneath you. You yank the sword out with a heavy sigh, just standing there a moment before carefully tugging down the back of your tunic, blushing at the feeling of more sticky cum sliding down your thighs. You'll have to drop by your little tree home again before you leave... Maybe packing some clothes before a long journey would be useful. Especially if... something like this happens again...


End file.
